Console Commands
There are lhundreds and hundreds of cheat codes, entities, lists and spawn chars on quake 4. All of them are worked into the coding of the game and all work if typed down properly and accurately. Accuracy is the key when putting these codes in because one wrong word, space, symbol or underscore will result in it not working. The way of opening the console is control-alt-tilde (~). Here are some basic codes: (make sure you put them in exactly as they are written) god - Invincibility. undying - Stop taking damage at one health. give ammoregen - Your ammo regenerates over time. give doubler - Deal double the damage you nomally would. give haste - Makes you run faster but only lasts for 30 seconds. give quad - Deal out quadruple the damage but again only lasts for 30 seconds. give all - Stocks all weapons, armour, health and ammo. give guard - Gives you extra 100 armour depending on level and situation. Pm_speed # - How fast you can run (# means the number you put in). Pm_jumpheight # - How high you can jump. Pm_thirdperson 0 or 1 - Toggles between first and thirdperson (0 is firstperson, 1 is thirdperson). Do not recommend as there is no firing cursor for thirdperson. It is also difficult to use interactive consoles in the game. noclip - This cheat gives the ability to keep firing with out having to change your clip. Note that you will not have infinite ammo if this code is put in. (This code has never worked for me so I dont recommend it). Also after doing cheats like ammoregen, doubler and guard, make sure you put in give all so that you get the extra armour etc. There are codes to spawn anyone marine or monster you see int the game (that includes the nexus brain and all the other boss monsters as well. You can also spawn marines that you see in gameplay). If you put in the code spawnentities you will be able to see the entities or codes that make up that level and be able to use them. These include gameplay objects, random objects, gameplay characters, monsters, ammo, weapons, enemy and friendly vehicles and spawners like lights and sounds. although about fifty percent of these are un-usable without advanced coding (I expect only the creators know), some of them are like lights, random and usable objects. Here are some more codes that will spawn marines, entities and monsters for you. spawn char_marine - This will spawn a fighting marine that will help you fight enemies. spawn char_marine_tech - Spawns a marine in technician gear that will fix your armour if it is below normal (also will take it up to 200 if you have the give guard cheat on and have not put give all in yet). Note that these techs will not give you upgrades for weapons. They are un-armed. spawn char_marine_tech_armed - Tech with a machine gun that will fight along side you. spawn char_marine_medic - Marine that will heal your health, also they are un armed. spawn char_marine_medic_armed - Armed medic. spawn monster_strogg_marine - An enemy monster, they are the basic infantry of the strogg army. Also the weakest. spawn monster_strogg_marine_mgun - These enemies are exactly the same as the strogg marines but have a machinegun as well. Same health as the normal S.M.'s. spawn monster_strogg_marine_sgun - Same as SM's and MGSM's, they just have shotgun. spawn monster_grunt - These monsters are the heavy ground troops, usally only using brute force (except when you go a long distance away, they sometimes use mounted guns on their shoulders), they are hard to kill. spawn monster_berserker - These hostiles are the monsters who use electrical weaponry to kill you: long three foot spikes that are extremly annoying. spawn monster_gunner - The monsters who have rocket launchers as hands, they fire rockets at you. spawn monster_network_guardian - This guy is one of the big bosses of the game: he can fly and protects the networking system you go through to get to the nexus. (Note that when spawned, he dosent fly).